


Interlude II -- Holodeck Hike (drabble)

by devovere



Series: Traveling Woman [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: “When did you know you wanted to be a mother?”





	Interlude II -- Holodeck Hike (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this series is that Samantha Wildman, designated madonna figure of Voyager, has an interior life. It isn’t always pretty.
> 
> I wasn't a writer, until MiaCooper said I should be. Warmest thanks to her for opening that door and then beta-ing what emerged through it.

I crest the ridge, stop to catch my breath, and smile at Tal. She got ahead of me on the ascent. Younger legs and no baby weight, I think, and can't help wincing. 

“This view is incredible, Tal. Thank you for inviting me.” 

She is pleased by my enjoyment. Our friendship is easy, despite the age difference. 

“Sam, can I ask you a personal question?” I nod. “When did you know you wanted to be a mother?” 

I smile. “I always knew. I just … knew.” 

Her face opens; I hadn't realized it was closed. Shyly, she confesses, “Me too.”


End file.
